Field of the Invention
The described apparatuses and methods relate to the field of microchip handling and assembly. More particularly, the described apparatus and methods relate to the handling and assembly of microchips configured with solid edge-to-edge interconnects.
Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic systems are comprised of multiple discrete microchips. These microchips work together, along with other peripheral devices, to accomplish particular tasks. For the system to function, the discrete microchips must be electrically connected, both to each other and to any other components contained within the system. A wide variety of methods presently exists to accomplish this connectivity, including wire-bonding, bump-bonding, flip-chip, through-silicon-via (TSV), and chip-on-board. Each of these methods is specialized to function with an associated interconnect technology. Specialized assembly and packaging tools are used to handle, align, interconnect, and package microchips. These tools must be designed to accommodate the particular packaging and interconnection approach selected. As new interconnect technologies are created, it becomes necessary to develop new specialized methods and tools to effectively connect microchips using the new technology. Accordingly, there exists a need for new assembly methods and apparatuses that are capable of functioning with cutting-edge interconnect technologies.